Sanctuary Club
Erdgeschoss Wer das "Heiligtum" betritt, befällt das Gefühl in eine andere Welt zu spazieren. Dieser dunkle Klub (der einmal eine kleine Kirche war) ist eine Mischung aus gotischer Skulptur und später-renaisannce Bilder. Die Tische sind große Sockel-Tische mit schwarzen Marmorspitzen. Im Zentrum von jedem ist eine kleine Lampe in der Form eines Wasserspeiers, der oben eine Fackel hält. Geschnitzt in die Tischfläche sind Runen, rätselhafte Schriften, usw. Rundum ist der Klub voller Wasserspeier, Wasserspeier in allen Gestalten und Größen. Einige in wachender Pose, andere Spähend, Lachend, oder Schreiend. Einige scheinen Sie sogar zu beobachten... und einer Person mit ihren perlenartigen kleinen Augen durch den Raum zu folgen. Zum Stil des Klubs beitragend, ist die Beleuchtung. Der Raum wird durch das große, sich über 2 Stockwerke erstreckende, Farbglas erleuchtet. Die Fenster zeigen Szenen sowohl aus der Bibel als auch aus der Pop-Kultur. (Elvis auf dem Kreuz) Hinter den Fenstern sind weiße Lichter, die durch die Fenster gefärbt mehrfarbiges Licht durch den Raum werfen. Ebenfalls hinter den Fenstern sind mehrere Stroboskope, die gedreht werden können. Hinten im Klub gibt es einen großen Brunnen. Das Wasser kommt aus drei Wasserspeiern, einmal aus dem Mund, aus einem großen Penis, und zuletzt langsam aus den Augen tröpfelnd. (Manche finden den Brunnen anstößig, aber die meisten finden es komisch) Es gibt eine kleine Tanzfläche unten, aber die Wichtige ist oben. Die Bar wird durch Callisti mit vielen unheimlichen und ungewöhnlichen Getränken aus der ganzen Welt (und einigen mehr) versehen. Callisti ist nicht nur für seine Braufähigkeit, sondern ebenso für sein Talent des Cocktailmixens. Die Musik, reicht von leichtem Industrial über Grunge bis hin zu düster klingender Klassik. Jedes Wochenende spielen lokale Goth-Bands, die eine kleine Fangemeinde im Gebiet haben. Die Bänder schließen ein; Peeled Roach (Light punk/Industrial) Deaths Yearning (Goth, what else) Dr. Morierity and the all freak band(weird sounds, lots of mixing) Cold Acid Rain (C.A.R.) (Grunge-Metal) Broken Children (Goth) Der Rücken des Klubs nimmt die Damen- und Herrentoilette auf. Main Floor --------------------------------------------------------------- |#| \ | | | | |(down) | |...| = | O O O | = | = | O O O| |#|___\ | | | | | | |...| O |----------| O | O |------| |-------------------|-- | |___|___| |___|___| | |-------------------| | | | | | Storage --| Mens | Ladies | |-------------------| _____ | _____ | | | | _____ | |--------------------|_____|--|_____|------------|_____|------| | ------ /\ | | /######\ \/ | - |########| ------ The Fountain - / |########| /######\ / \ \######/ ------ |########| /------ \ / /\ ------ /######\ \######/ / ----- / \ \/ |########| ------ | / /\ \ / \######/ | | \/ / \ ------ | | /\ \ / | | \/ /\ - \ ------ | \ \/ | - /######\ \ ----- | | |########| ------ \------ - | \######/ /######\ /\ / | ------ |########| ------ \/ \ | \######/ /######\ / | ------ ------ |########| \ | /######\ \######/ - | |########| ------ ------ -------- | - \######/ /######\ /#######| | \ ------ |########| ------ /###/----- | / \######/ /######\ /###/ | \ ------ ------ |########| |###| --| / /######\ \######/ |###| |O| \ |########| ------ |###| |O| / \######/ |###| |O| - /\ ------ |###| |o| | \/ ------ |###| |o| |---------------------- /######\ |###| |o| |---------------------| |########| |###| |O| | || \######/ |###| |O| | || ------ |###| |O| | || |###| |o| - Dance Floor || |###| |o| \ || |###| |o| / || |###| |O| \ || |###| --| / || ----- --------| - || | Spiral | | || /\ <----Gargoyle/ | Stairs | | ||______ \/ Statuary | up | ---|/\/\/\/|----------|______|------|\/\/\/\/\/\|-------------- Obergeschoss Das Obergeschoss des Klubs ist eine breite Galerie welche sich um eine große Öffnung zum darunterliegenden Stockwerk schmiegt. Das Obergeschoss enthält dieselbe Sorte des Dekors, aber zu einem etwas leichteren Grad, mit Renaissance-Stil-Bilder, die den gotischen Skulpturen zahlenmäßig überlegen sind. Die gewölbte Decke ist ine ziemlich anständigen Kopie der Sacellum Sixtinum-Arbeit von Michealangelo. Das Zweite Stockwerk wird von den Stammkunden als "Der Glockenturm" bezeichnet weil die Wasserspeier auf diesem Stock alle wie Fledermäuse aussehen, oder Fledermaus-Teile haben. Das Geländer, welches die Öffnung im Zentrum umgibt, ist der ehemalige Zaun der die alte Kirche umgab. Es ist schweres schwarzes Schmiedeeisen, was einen starken Gothic Eindruck erweckt. Am Nordende ist die große Tanzfläche und die Empore für die Band, welche am Wochenende zu Gast sind. Dort sind alle möglichen Arten der Beleuchtung in den Schatten verborgenen mit speziellen Effekten, auf die der Techie der Bands zugreifen kann. Upper Floor --------------------------------------------------------------- |/\ | Band Riser | /\| |\/ | | \/| | |----------------| | | | | | | | | Upper Dance Floor | |/\ /\| |\/ \/| - ----------------------------------------------------------- - / / \ \ / /\ / \ \/ \ / o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o--o / \ | | \ / o o /\ - \ | ------ | \/ | - o /######\ o---o---o-o | | /\ | |########| ------ | - | \/ o \######/ /######\ o / | | ------ |########| ------ | \ | o \######/ /######\ o / | |- ------ |########| | \ | o#\ \######/ o - | |##| ------ ------ ---| | - o#/ /######\ /###o | \ /\|- |########| ------ /###/| | / \/o \######/ /######\ /###/ o | \ | ------ ------ |########| |###| | | / o/######\ \######/ |###| o | \ |########| ------ |###| | | / o\######/ |###| o | - | ------ |###| | | |/\ o ------ |###| o | |\/ |------------- /######\ |###| | | | o------------| |########| |###| o | | | || \######/ |###| | | | o Lower || ------ |###| o | | /\ | Dance || |###| | | - \/ o Floor || |###| o | \ | || |###| | /\| / o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o \/| \ (Gothic Railing) | / ----------| - /\ | Spiral | | \/ /\ | Stairs | | \/ | Down | ---|/\/\/\/|------------------------|\/\/\/\/\/\|-------------- Keller Im Keller befindet sich die Wohnung von Callisti und das Getränkelager in welchem auch die besseren Flaschen zu finden sind über die Callisti mit Argusaugen wacht. Basement --------------------------------------------------------------- |#| \ | | (?) | |#|___\ | - | |#|____| | | | |#|____| | | | |#|____| - | | (up) | | | | | | | | |-- --| | |O| |O| | |O| |O| | |O| S |O| | |O| T |O| | |O| O |O| | |O| R |O| | |O| A |O| | |O| G |O| | |O| E |O| | |O| |O| | |O| A |O| | |O| R |O| | |O| E |O|-------------------------------------------------| |O| A |O| | |O| |O|-------------------------------------------------| |O| |O| | |O| |O| (Callisti's Apartment) | |O| --| | |O| | | |O| | | |O| --| | |O| |O| | |O| |O| | |O| |O| | |O| |O| | |O| |O| | |O| --| | |O| | | |-- ______ | | |---|______|- | | | | | | | --------------------------------------------------------------- Kategorie:Orte